


Job Hunt

by Sofiel



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofiel/pseuds/Sofiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has learned that certain actions make it impossible to actually get a job. No matter whether it was an accident or not. It was one body, one time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job Hunt

“Stiles, weren’t you going to look for a job a couple of hours ago?”

Stiles looked up from the computer and the things he was writing down on the piece of paper on his desk. He looked at the time and winced at the red numbers blinking back at him since he had swore that he’d go job hunting early so that he had something to look forward to at night but it was already five and he hadn’t moved from his computer chair once.

“Uh, yeah,” he said intelligently and put down the pen he had been using to write. “No one wants to hire me because of the whole dead body thing,” he shrugged and raked his hand through his short hair. “I’m a great hire! I’m young and full of energy so they should be jumping at the chance to hire me, right? But nope! No one wants to hire Stiles because he tripped over a dead body once. It was once!”

“You’ve tripped over dead bodies more than once,” John Stilinski pointed out. “Some would even say you trip over dead bodies on purpose.”

“Yeah, but they don’t need to know that,” Stiles whined. “It wasn’t this hard for Scott to find a job. How come no one wants to hire me?”

“Weren’t you going to work for a summer camp?”

“Yeah but they found out about the dead bodies and told me no,” Stiles said with a sigh. “I don’t even know how that got around. Have you been gossiping with the deputies again?”

“Just put out fliers in the neighborhood for babysitting,” John suggested with a small smile. “That worked before, didn’t it?"

“All the moms already have sitters, though. Not to mention that someone has been telling the moms about the dead bodies, Dad. I think someone has been talking!”

John ignored his complaints and just went down the stairs. If given a chance, Stiles would trip over more than dead bodies.


End file.
